<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【米英】To the Sun／短篇合集 by Ken_Douglus</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23074351">【米英】To the Sun／短篇合集</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ken_Douglus/pseuds/Ken_Douglus'>Ken_Douglus</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>【USUK：Alongside】 [44]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hetalia: Axis Powers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Family Bonding, Love Stories, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 09:47:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>17,732</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23074351</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ken_Douglus/pseuds/Ken_Douglus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>※ 國設米英<br/>－</p><p>21則故事。<br/>關於阿爾弗雷德.F.瓊斯和亞瑟.柯克蘭的瑣碎。<br/>他們的愛或過去或未來。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>America/England (Hetalia)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>【USUK：Alongside】 [44]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1581493</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 某時某地／Sometime, somewhere</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>美國青年若無其事地攥著英國人的手，大步穿過低著頭專注於各自手機的紐約行人，還沒靠近那門面不甚起眼卻人氣極高的「牛奶吧」雪糕店前的隊伍，他的腳步先停了下來。</p><p>英國好奇地抬眼，美國突然在他面前單膝蹲下，伸手幫他綁上不知什麼時候鬆開的鞋帶。</p><p>看著大男孩寬闊的肩膀和濃金色頭頂上的發旋突然降到視線的最下方，英國青年不自覺地一愣。</p><p>美國的身高比他高上一截，兩人平常一起站著或坐著或是⋯⋯躺著，都很難得會有這樣的角度——應該說「平常」人或是「平常」國家，大概都很難有機會接觸到這樣的畫面。</p><p>超大國青年跪在他面前，熟練地給他的鞋帶系上結，拍拍膝蓋站起身，然後揚起嘴角一笑：「難得你會穿有鞋帶的鞋子。」</p><p>那雙藍色眼睛滿載笑意地注視著他，在陽光下閃亮亮的。</p><p>英國人又愣了幾秒才回過神，紅著臉低下頭說：「還不是因為你說逛街應該穿得休閒些⋯」他特地沒有引述美國青年的原話「休閒打扮的你更可愛哦」，以免加劇自己心裡複雜的甜蜜。</p><p>美國也沒追問，歡快地加入排得頗長但移動速度很快的隊伍，沒多久就右手一個正常尺寸甜筒左手一座甜筒塔地跑回英國人身旁。</p><p>他吃東西的速度很快，哪怕天氣已經轉冷，也毫不遲疑地在瞬間吞下好幾個雪糕球，咖啡口味和芝麻口味的雪糕痕跡蹭了一嘴角。</p><p>重視禮儀的年長國家翻了個白眼，從雙排扣外套的口袋裡拿出手帕幫年輕國家擦嘴：「⋯⋯怎麼會有你這樣的傢伙。」聲音裡藏不住笑意。</p><p>「哈哈，就是有啊。」美國大男孩一副無所謂的表情，順手把頂著一小球薄荷綠的甜筒湊近英國人抿起的薄嘴唇，然後看著他像小貓一樣伸出舌頭舔了舔，對方意識到他的注視時撇撇嘴迅速抬手把甜筒接了過去。</p><p>美國人再次握住英國人的手，大大的手掌裹住對方瘦削的手指，心中滿是快樂。</p><p>在緊張的國會中期選舉前暫時逃離喧囂的華盛頓D.C.，和好不容易找到機會隔離與歐盟談判的焦慮的英國人一起走在他最熟悉的紐約街道上。沒有比這更好的週末了。</p><p>「吃完這個，我們去看音樂劇吧。」</p><p>「你之前明明說是看電影⋯⋯」</p><p>「反正哪種我都有票，挑你喜歡的就行。」</p><p>「哼⋯⋯音樂劇。」</p><p>他輕輕回握住美國人溫暖的手。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>－Fin－</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 《獨立宣言》／My Independence</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>一則新聞。</p><p> </p><p>哈佛學者花費20個月，確認英格蘭的西薩瑟斯歷史檔案館裡收藏有《美國獨立宣言》的第二份羊皮紙手稿。</p><p>《獨立宣言》自1776年誕生後有很多翻印和傳播版本，但通常只有正式檔才會使用羊皮紙，並且手寫完成。</p><p>這個出現在英國南部海岸小鎮的《美國獨立宣言》，製作年份推斷在1780年前後，規格為60cmx76cm，在費城或紐約製作；跟保存在美國本土的原始版本不同：</p><ol>
<li>羊皮紙保存狀態完好，字跡仍舊清晰，上面的皺褶顯示出手稿曾被多次打開；</li>
<li>宣言最後的集體簽名並不按照各州的順序排列，很可能是美國有意表示出「美國聯合為一(One Community)」。</li>
<li>學者暫時不清楚這份細心保存的《美國獨立宣言》手稿為何會出現在英國。</li>
</ol><p> </p><p>然而第3點也許不是疑問吧。</p><p>急進地、急切地想向世界宣示自我的年輕新國家，舉起獨立的藍紅白旗幟：藍天和星星宣示他的決心和願景，紅色是他和母國割捨不開的紐帶；人民的力量和法律的精神在推動他，他讓雄鷹把這份手寫的、有著特殊含義的《獨立宣言》手稿送到大西洋的另一端。</p><p>被這股意志撼動的年長國家，儘管有不甘心、有悲傷和迷惑，甚至有怨恨，最終還是把這份手稿收下，仔細讀上面的每行字；在忐忑和糾結中重複地打開又收起，直到些許眼淚不慎模糊了上面的墨，他匆忙地用手抹掉水跡，然後為這份手稿進行除塵、乾燥，密封，最後悉心保存下來。</p><p> </p><p>「哇哦，知道你很懷舊，不過真沒想到你連這個都留著。」</p><p>「哼……你家的學者簡直無孔不入。」</p><p>「他們沒發現的話，你難道打算一直不說？」</p><p>「……反、反正又不是為了你特地留著……喂！……幹嘛突然抱過來……」</p><p>「嘿。」</p><p>「……笨蛋。」</p><p>「彼此彼此。」</p><p> </p><p>－Fin－</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. July the 4th／七月四日</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>１.非魔法</p><p><br/><br/>「額頭好像還有點熱。」</p><p>「……你要是把那個吃了一半的漢堡放在我額頭上，現在就立刻將你趕出去。」</p><p>「那種虛弱的語氣沒有震懾力哦！再說這裡可是我家，你還躺在我的床上呢。」</p><p>「……哼。」</p><p>「想喝點什麼嗎，紅茶？」</p><p>「才不需要美國人沖的粗糙紅茶……喂，別把手放上來啦，我出了好多汗。」</p><p>「我又不在意。」</p><p>「喂……靠那麼近就不覺得熱嗎。」</p><p>「快好起來吧。」</p><p>「……嗚。」</p><p>落在額頭上的親吻和一個有力的擁抱，似乎比什麼小精靈的魔法都來得有效。</p><p> </p><p><br/><br/>２.　小世界</p><p><br/><br/>「我的主人？當然是我的驕傲了。他在大草原上誕生，天生有著如驚人的怪力和野獸般的直覺。在東部的海港茁壯成長，野心勃勃地一路向西——我親眼看著他蹣跚走過印第安那山，穿過內華達沙漠——他是那樣地堅韌，再艱辛也從不抱怨。」</p><p>「討厭送信的工作？怎麼可能。可不是所有白頭海雕都能像我這樣在北美洲之間飛翔，飛躍大西洋傳遞信件的。當然了，人類的科技越來越厲害，我現在比以前閑太多了。」</p><p>「有沒有煩惱？嗯，偶爾吧。被他這樣的‘存在’影響，我的壽命和變化實在太漫長。從成熟期至今幾乎沒怎麼變，隔幾年就經歷一次發情期，雖然借著這股猛勁留下不少基因優秀的後代——喂別笑——但它們都只會比我先死。我們這些猛禽也逃不過的生命本質，倒沒什麼難過的。」</p><p>「寂寞？怎麼可能，你不知道主人家有多少好玩的東西，還能跟鯨魚跟外星人聊天。」</p><p>「關於他的秘密？那真是太多了，我不能說。我未必完全理解他的語言和舉動，但那些盤算和野心終究是他存在於這世界的使命。也因此，他才更加需要那位。」</p><p>「從我成為他的信使開始，他的眼裡就一直裝著那位的身影了。你見過那樣的眼神嗎？跟頭頂這片藍天一樣的眼睛，在看到那位時，像能迸出星星似的。」</p><p>「有那位陪在他身邊，他會依舊充滿好奇心，他的意志能更堅定。他仍會像幾百年前那般跨越山峰和海洋，會前往更遙遠的太空探索。」</p><p>「我的願望？還用說嗎。當然是那位能夠一直陪著他啦。只有他能長久地陪著他走下去。」</p><p>「你問那位的名字？」</p><p>「英格蘭，寂寞又美麗的英格蘭。」</p><p> </p><p><br/><br/>３. 內外有別</p><p><br/><br/>「喂小少爺，你吐血就吐血，別濺到哥哥我的襯衫上嘛。太惡……心……呃噗！美國！還有加拿大！幹嘛突然撞過來！考慮過被你們這種塊頭一頓猛擊的後果嗎？！」</p><p>「骨骼這麼脆弱要多補鈣哦！」</p><p>「抱歉法國先生，沒注意到你站在那邊呢。」</p><p>「美國那臭小子就算了，從加拿大嘴裡聽到這番話簡直讓人心靈嚴重受創……你們北美洲到底什麼意思，眼鏡都是白戴的嗎？！」</p><p>「英國先生，你還好嗎？我給你帶了水和一些口味清爽的小吃。」</p><p>「謝謝你，又讓你擔心了，加拿大……」</p><p>「好好補充下能量，別又變得更瘦弱啦。」</p><p>「美國你這傢伙……呃噗。」</p><p>「小少爺你竟然連哥哥親手製作的精美點心都不放過，吐血也注重一下場合好嗎？！」</p><p>噗滋，噗滋。</p><p>「住手！你們兩個北美怪咖別往甜點上擠辣椒醬和番茄醬！」<br/><br/>「雖然很同情英格特拉的身體狀況，不過那麼拙劣的打掩護技術是你們英語國家的特色嗎。完全是在糟蹋法國的美食。」</p><p>「不要亂說話哦，葡萄牙先生。」</p><p>「對啊，我們五眼聯盟打掩護才不拙劣呢！對吧，紐茲。」</p><p>「奧茲你別抱過來，熱死了。」</p><p>正被吵吵鬧鬧的四位青年包圍著的英國邊朝他點頭致意，邊用手帕擦拭嘴角的血跡。葡萄牙青年笑著搖搖頭。看來他今年狀況還可以嘛。<br/><br/>「你們這些傢伙……」同樣將在七月迎來重大紀念日的愛的國度一臉苦情，「哥哥我寬宏大量，就不跟你們計較了。」</p><p> </p><p><br/><br/>４. 煙火</p><p><br/><br/>「這人數真是嚇人……雖然各國的慶典大同小異，但怎麼你家的煙火晚會總是比其他國家來得更吵鬧呢。」</p><p>「嗯？熱鬧多好。看，大家都在笑。」</p><p>「……是啊。」</p><p>「你又在胡思亂想了吧。」</p><p>「才沒有，只是……有點感慨。」</p><p>「感慨？」</p><p>「……不知不覺地，我也看過好多場美國獨立紀念日的煙火了。」</p><p>「哈哈，時間並不會停下來嘛。這樣不好嗎？」</p><p>「……沒什麼不好的。」</p><p>「啊，接下來這個煙火秀要認真看！最後一幕會變成星條旗的形狀哦！」</p><p>「你幹嘛劇透……嗯……喂…我嘴裡、還有血腥味……」</p><p>「我才不介意。」</p><p>「別這樣，你的國民會看到……嗯。」</p><p>「就讓大家看嘛，早就不是秘密了。」</p><p>「……簡直厚臉皮。」</p><p>「對。」<br/><br/>美國青年略略俯下身，認真地吻他身旁那位身體虛弱卻堅持越過大西洋到來的英國青年。</p><p>廣場周圍人潮湧動，煙火此起彼伏地綻放，藍、紅、白的星火在夜空中交相輝映，光芒閃爍著覆蓋住他們全身。</p><p>遠處的音樂聲響如潮水般緩緩地從他們身旁淌過，像那走過他們身上的時光一般，不急不緩。</p><p>他的親吻緩慢又深情。那是受國民傳遞和感染的熱情，是他追求自由的信心鑒證，是追溯根源的執著，是幾百年來綿延的眷戀。<br/><br/>「看，這下沒有血腥味了吧。」</p><p>「笨蛋……」</p><p>「嘿嘿。」</p><p>「……獨立紀念日快樂，美利堅合眾國。」</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>－Fin－</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>寵物壽命的說法來源於本家的「時間軸」設定，經常圍繞在國家身邊的寵物生命也會順應延長，因此更長久地陪伴著他們。</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 糖蘋果／Candied apples</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>二戰期間英國的糧食配給，終究是艱辛的回憶。</p><p>那些講究細節、喜歡體面的英國人，發揮縫紉針織的好手藝，衣服補補繼續穿著；喜歡的紅茶裡用多少茶葉、放幾分之幾茶匙的糖，幾分之一盎司的奶，計算得小心翼翼。</p><p>蔬菜那是很稀罕的，所以就吃勉強維繫微元素的胡蘿蔔三明治；麵粉和黃油都有限制，又有燈火和用電管制，塗滿黃油的司康餅大概也就貴族官僚的桌上可見。</p><p>購買和銷售肉類的管制從1940年持續到1954年，很多家庭很久才能吃一次肉，主婦們絞盡腦汁要如何烹調，才能讓肉菜顯得更有分量。還有些極端案例是因為太久沒吃過肉，甚至對肉類食物感到厭惡和排斥了。</p><p> </p><p>－</p><p>作為這個國家意志代表的英國，瘦削慘白、強打起精神擺出堅定的模樣，卻也只是意志堅定了。</p><p>美國人把高度工業化生產和空軍批量投送來的罐頭麵包和巧克力分給他，嘴角狡黠的弧度和眉梢眼角的寬厚，還有英國人眼裡那種羞澀和倔強，和忍不住的小小動搖，這都是他們最人性的模樣。</p><p>也許還有這樣的小插曲，在倫敦郊區某個安插著美國情報機關的大酒店裡，金髮藍眼的美國大兵揣了個蘋果溜進經常出入的廚房，讓廚師給那算不上飽滿的紅蘋果裹上一層煮熔了的糖衣，等冷卻後，小心包起來帶走。</p><p>廚師也不過問，只知道美國人自己是不吃那個糖蘋果的，猜想他大概是要帶去給他喜歡的哪個姑娘或小朋友吧。</p><p>廚師當然不知道，那個糖蘋果最後會被放到一張堆滿戰場圖紙和武器開發計畫的桌上，和暖色的燈光一起映襯著英國青年漂亮又略顯憔悴的臉。</p><p>美國人不會留下提醒的紙條，他乾脆就在那桌子旁邊呆著，抄起桌上的圖紙審視起來，邊等英國人醒來。</p><p>他是真想看到那瞬間，英國人灰暗的眼神能因為甜蜜的食物滋味——或者還有其他什麼——重新刷上一層鮮活和潤澤，裡面還糅合著幾分假裝驕傲和倔強。那是他最喜歡的可愛模樣。</p><p> </p><p>－Fin－</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. 光／Sparkles</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>起初他以為那不過是他的錯覺，或者小精靈的惡作劇，或者會場裡的儀器出了故障。</p><p>就在那個美國人走進會議室的瞬間，整個室內好像突然就亮起來了；像清晨劃破灰色海平面的那一線朝陽，又像傍晚時「啪」一下亮起的路燈，就那樣，一片光亮突然冒了出來，不算大面積，卻很扎眼。</p><p>詭異的是，除了他以外其他人對此毫無反應。</p><p>英國人為此特地麻煩會議組織者的德國人檢查過燈光設備，又跑到角落聽小精靈們拍胸口抱怨才不會在「毫無鑒賞力的麻瓜似的國家們」面前隨便施展魔法，而英國人絕不認為自己會像西蘭吵嚷著說的那樣年事已高視力衰退——尤其最後一點，他十分確定。</p><p>一定是哪裡出問題了。</p><p>「嗨，好幾天不見了。」</p><p>在他仍深陷鬱悶的時候美國人已經站在他面前，稍微彎下腰頗有興致地琢磨他的表情，接著突然抬起手摸了下他短碎的劉海，指尖甚至不經意地拂過他的眉毛——然後年輕國家揚起嘴角笑了起來：「你今天臉色不錯，很好。」</p><p>空氣裡「嘶唰」一聲細微聲響，那串奇妙的星星一般的光芒又延展開來，穿過面前高大的美國人那副沒有度數的德克薩斯，直接覆蓋到英國人的發梢臉頰皮膚，他只覺得心臟也隨之多了好幾次不正常的顫動，臉頰就像被呆在暖爐旁過久一樣熱了起來。</p><p>英國似乎知道哪裡出問題了。</p><p>……然後英國覺得自己大概完了。</p><p> </p><p>－Fin－</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. 觀後感／Movie Review</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>電影片尾曲響起時，美國人突然伸出手，寬厚的掌心覆蓋住他平放在座椅上的手背，指尖隨著音樂鈍重的古典聲點著他的皮膚。</p><p>英國人略為意外地看著那只手，沒有動。</p><p>「所以，當時在海灘上等待撤離，你也是那樣的心情嗎？」美國問。</p><p>英國的喉嚨一緊，思考片刻後他抬起下巴：「是，但也不是——至少，和他們不同，我……不會死。」</p><p>「但他們的情緒會傳染給你。」</p><p>「……嗯。」</p><p>「是吧。」美國人點點頭。片尾的卡司清單在螢幕上緩緩滾動，微微閃爍的光把德克薩斯的金屬邊緣照得發亮。</p><p>「不在那一年闖進歐洲戰場的事，我沒後悔過。」</p><p>英國的手指在對方手掌下不自然地動了動：「……我知道，」很快又補充，「也不需要。」</p><p>「我更不後悔，在一年半後一頭紮進戰爭，」年輕國家轉過頭來看年長國家，手掌蜷起裹住他瘦削的手，「我需要，你也需要。」</p><p>英國一時愣住，良久才歎了口氣：「我……當然知道。」</p><p>「我知道你知道，」美國低聲笑起來，「我只是想再告訴你。」</p><p>「哼……我看你是被電影帶動情緒了吧。」</p><p>「你才是吧？剛剛眼角泛淚還不自覺地揪住我袖口的不知是哪位呢，」美國青年笑嘻嘻地反問，「我有拍下來當證據哦。」</p><p>「……笨蛋！真該把你這種不遵守規矩的傢伙從電影院裡趕出去。」</p><p>「怎麼可能，這裡可是白宮專用的影院。」年輕國家突然站起身，順勢把他整個從座位上拉了起來，「我們走吧。」語氣和掌心都充滿力量。</p><p>年長國家定了定神，在對方身旁站穩了腳步：「……好。」</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>「直到上天賜予的最佳時機到來，讓新世界攜著他的力量與本領，挺身而出，前來拯救舊世界。」</p><p>那士兵喃喃地重複著報紙上密集的黑色小字，他在回家的航船上錯過了的、來自溫斯頓.邱吉爾的演說詞。</p><p> </p><p>－Fin－</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Family</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>他在人群中一眼就看到他。</p><p> </p><p>身材纖瘦的英國人穿著薄荷綠的長袖外套和卡其色九分褲，戴著幾乎遮住半張臉的墨鏡。他拉著輕巧的行李箱從出口往外走，穿過那些身形略為臃腫龐大的遊客群時，像一陣清爽的風。走出過道後他摘下墨鏡，睜大翡翠綠的眼睛朝四周張望。</p><p>那神情模樣看上去跟住在附近的高中生似的，真可愛啊。美國人心想。</p><p>他就站在過道另一側朝對方招手，亮藍色的套頭衫和大幅度的動作讓他整個人無比顯眼。</p><p>等兩人終於走近時美國給英國來了一記結實的擁抱，他把臉頰湊近，鼻尖在對方脖頸附近又親又蹭。他向來喜歡英國身上的氣味，今天似乎比平常多了股甜香，他猜英國一定是在飛機提供的紅茶裡兌了不少牛奶。</p><p>「喂，美國……這還在外面呢……」懷裡傳來英國人的小聲抗議。</p><p>「沒關係，這裡是機場。所有人都能理解戀人相見的喜悅。」美國說完在他臉上又吻上一記，接著挪過他小小的行李箱，便直接把他離地抱起。美國仰起下巴，用天藍色的雙眼凝視著他：「嗨，好一陣子不見了。」</p><p>路過他們身邊的人們就只是投過驚訝或友善的視線和微笑，走遠後也就不再側目。</p><p>英國有些窘迫地低頭對上美國的眼睛，白皙的臉上騰起一抹紅：「……你太亂來了！」他早已習慣美國人特有的問候方式，也就放棄掙扎，但嘴上還是忍不住小聲抱怨。等眼睛的餘光確認已經沒多少外人留意他們時，他低頭吻上美國人的額頭。</p><p>「嗨……你等很久了嗎？」</p><p>「沒有，確認航班的到達時間才開車來的。」美國的眼睛在眼鏡片後閃著愉快的光芒。</p><p>「不會又把你那些古董收藏車開來了吧，嗯……我猜是福特雷鳥？或者，銀色的那部德羅寧？」</p><p>「不，那幾部只適合兩個人約會的時候開。」有著過人臂力的美國青年終於捨得把英國放回地面。他一手握住英國人偏瘦的手腕，另一隻手從口袋裡掏出車鑰匙在對方面前晃晃，「今天開雪佛蘭，這樣我們的腳比較容易伸得開。」他指指自己，又指指英國的身後。</p><p> </p><p>「謝謝你還記得我啊，兄弟。」儘管也戴著墨鏡，但此時正站在距離他們五米開外的加拿大人臉上的淡漠顯而易見。他身穿度假專用的夏日便裝，身旁是巨大的楓葉網底行李箱和他那毛絨絨會說話的白色寵物。</p><p>英國回頭朝加拿大抱歉地笑笑，有著微卷金髮的北美青年馬上笑著擺擺手：「不是英國先生的問題。」他摘下墨鏡，換上常戴的金邊眼鏡。打量著對面兩人交握著的手，他歎口氣走上前，直接從美國手上抄過車鑰匙：「看來你是打定主意讓我來開車了。幸好駕照通用呢。」</p><p>「哈哈，謝啦。」美國用拳頭輕捶敲加拿大的肩膀。</p><p>「你最好是已經給熊十五郎先生準備好一張舒服的安全座椅。」</p><p>「當然！我還給你們特別準備了楓糖漿口味的三明治！」</p><p>「那種東西我自己家有一大堆！之前還吹噓的地道美國風味呢？」</p><p>「放心吧，之後幾天應有盡有！」</p><p>「啊——估計又是各種熱量炸彈。看來是不會考慮英國先生和我的健康指標了。」</p><p>「喂，明明你家的肉汁乳酪薯條也差不多吧？既然覺得好吃就先別計較那些啦。」</p><p>聽著最熟悉的兩位北美青年持續拌嘴，英國也不插話，就只是抿著嘴角笑。</p><p>加拿大和英國不緊不慢地走在美國身旁，三人一寵物混在人群中往機場外面移動。</p><p>美國一手摟住英國的腰，另一隻手臂搭著加拿大的肩膀：「總之，歡迎你們來到美利堅合眾國！」他那總比普通人大一些的嗓音讓身旁兩人佯裝投來抱怨的眼神，但那眼神很快就因為沒憋住而化成了笑意。</p><p> </p><p>走出機場門口便是一陣暖風迎面吹來。</p><p>高大的美國青年於是也揚起嘴角笑起來，他隨口哼起了《星條旗》的旋律。</p><p> </p><p>－Fin－</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. 夜路／Night Road</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>英國人在模模糊糊中醒來，發現汽車剛駛進隧道，朝遠看去只有一片模糊燈光。</p><p>開車的美國青年給他遞過來一瓶水，順手抹過他的臉：「醒了？」目不斜視望著前方的路。</p><p>「嗯。」英國人接過水喝了兩口，側過身去看身邊的青年，燈光一頓一頓地反射在對方的德克薩斯上。</p><p>「迷上我開車的英姿了嗎？」美國飛快地看了他一眼，揚起嘴角笑得狡黠。</p><p>英國應了聲「哼，笨蛋」，算不上認真反駁。</p><p>視野裡只有車頭兩束光照亮路面，隧道愈加深邃。</p><p>他索性蜷起腳縮到座位上，就那樣望著美國的側臉，有點恍惚卻又異常安心。</p><p> </p><p>就好像什麼都不曾變化一般。</p><p>就好像這幾十年來他就一直坐在這個人身旁的位置上，他們憑著那道不變的光源判斷方向，持續穿行在彷彿沒有盡頭的隧道中。</p><p>「你累嗎？」年長國家的手疊在對方操縱方向盤的手背上，聲音溫柔，「……阿爾弗雷德。」</p><p>年輕國家既不點頭也沒有搖頭，只是笑著應了聲：「亞瑟。」</p><p>即便外面仍是無盡黑夜。</p><p> </p><p>- Fin-</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Little, little star</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>英國人在大洋另一端看著美國人，美國人在凝視著宇宙。</p><p>英國人有時覺得，美國人成長得太快了。仿佛幾個眨眼瞬間那樣快，快得那樣遙遠。</p><p>太遠了。仿佛不止隔著大西洋一般的遙遠。</p><p>他小口啜著紅茶漫不經心地這麼想著的時候，美國人給他傳來了照片。</p><p>宇航員頭盔上反射著藍色瑪瑙石似的星球，當然也沒忘記讓他自豪的星條旗袖章適時上鏡。</p><p>他看著照片抿抿嘴唇，接著喝茶不說話，只是臉頰比先前紅了點。</p><p>那個總是神氣活現的美國青年在照片下備註說，你看，有你在的地球這麼美。</p><p> </p><p>－</p><p>英國知道美國從小就對天空和繁星相當著迷，而這股著迷持續到他長大成青年模樣，飛往天空，登陸月球，到成為航天領域領先的超大國……也一直沒變。</p><p>美國在喜好方面一向是很固執的。</p><p>而英國能理解這種固執。</p><p>星空。銀河。宇宙。</p><p>這些遠離地面與海洋，他們伸手而不能及、也無從干擾的存在，是最不容易讓他們被時間和歷史的流逝沖垮、比他們這些「國家」變化得更加緩慢的存在了。</p><p>再加上美國又是那樣充滿好奇心、喜歡探索的性格。他熱愛宇宙並不奇怪。</p><p>然而英國卻不知道，美國會給那些遙遠的星星命名。</p><p>當中自然有許多名字被NASA記錄在案，而更多的，則藏在美國的腦裡，從未告訴別人。</p><p> </p><p>－</p><p>美國把記憶中看過的最亮的星——他牽著英倫少年的手第一次看見的那一顆——命名為「亞瑟」。</p><p>不是英國，不是英格蘭，是「亞瑟」。</p><p>代表著「亞瑟.柯克蘭」這固執又可愛的英國人的「亞瑟」。</p><p> </p><p>美國的想法是很直接的。</p><p>在他和英國的關係中，有些東西是他無法給予等量回應的。</p><p>比如說英國佔據了他的童年，而美國無法擁有英國的過去；比如說英國賦予了美國人類的名字，從此代表著美利堅片大地的「阿爾弗雷德」，而那個時候「英國」早已是「亞瑟」了。</p><p>但他並不覺得這種「不等量」有什麼不公平，他相信自己也好、英國也好，都有著長遠的未來，他可以把自己的未來與英國共享。</p><p>他可以用「亞瑟」為星星命名，從頭頂的繁星中找出最亮的一顆，賦予最特別的含義。</p><p> </p><p>－</p><p>「如果世界末日到來，‘國家’不再存在……我們可以在那顆星星上再會哦。」</p><p> </p><p>美國人凝視著頭頂上方那片由細光點構成的閃爍，輕笑起來。躺在他身旁的人卻不似之前那樣給出回答。</p><p>美國側過頭去看身旁英國人的臉，卻發現對方不知何時已經睡著了。</p><p>在這個不算寒冷的夜晚，特地駕車載著經歷過長途航班的戀人來到郊區山坡上，然後打開車頂聊天看星星，大概算得上是既浪漫——又催眠的行為了。</p><p>他盯著對方平靜的睡臉看了頗久，手臂撐起上半身，湊過去在對方嘴唇上啄了一下。</p><p>甜甜的，還有一點點苦——大概是他們帶來的保溫瓶裡那些熱可可砂糖放得不夠多。</p><p>但觸感依然柔軟，很可愛。</p><p>美國人這麼想著，又親了睡夢中的英國人一下。</p><p>車棚上的星空依然明亮，但在這深夜裡他們已經看得足夠了。從上方鑽進車廂裡的風吹起了英國人額前零碎的頭髮，美國人於是抬手把禦寒的毯子拉高一些，正好能覆蓋住他們兩人的身軀。</p><p>然後他才躺回原位，心滿意足地閉上眼睛。</p><p> </p><p>幾百年前那跨越了不知多少光年才把光傳遞到我眼中、擁有著你的名字的星星，無論如今是否還存在，就把那當成我和你最終的靈魂歸宿吧。</p><p>我們最終的歸宿。共同的歸宿。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>——</p><p>在那誰也無從知曉的若干年後。</p><p> </p><p>- 「呵……直到死亡把我們分開？」他挑起眉毛，略帶揶揄地反問。</p><p>- 「不對哦，死亡也沒法把我們分開。」他揚起嘴角笑著回答。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>－ Fin －</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- “Until death us do apart.”</p><p>- “I’d say even death can’t do us apart.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. 星塵／Stardust</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>－Ｉｆ－</p><p> </p><p>假如太陽消失，人類要經過8.3分鐘才能真正感知到。也就是說，能與愛人道別的時間，不超過8分鐘又18秒。</p><p>人類不再重要，國家已經沒有意義，大西洋又算什麼距離。</p><p>他們匆匆會合，開著過去總是捨不得見光的福特老古董在公路上狂奔。在亞利桑那州的大荒野裡棄車，一前一後翻牆跑進那片飛機墓場。</p><p>意外地發現這片飛機的墳墓裡，竟然還保留著二戰時期的戰鬥機，螢光藍和綠的指示燈時明時暗襯著生銹機身，竟充滿了懷念氣息，讓人聯想起那時的軍糧罐頭。</p><p>他們在距離那破舊飛機不遠處的草地坐下，肩並著肩，望著依舊平靜閃著星光的天空。</p><p>倒計時8分鐘。</p><p>世界即將失去光亮，氣溫急劇下降，地球喪失重力。</p><p>美國人握著英國人蒼白的手，說我家的科學家很厲害吧，連世界末日的時間都能算出來。</p><p>一向驕傲的英國人本來想笑，嘴角卻顯得虛弱，說臭小子，都這種時候了你還不忘炫耀。</p><p>青年回答，就是這種時候才要炫耀。你想，幸虧有他們，我才能把這段時間全部留給你。</p><p>英國人瞬間紅了眼圈，說美國你這個笨蛋，阿爾弗雷德你這個笨蛋。</p><p>美國人臉皮老厚了，直接回答，嗯！愛著這樣的我，你也沒有聰明到哪裡去吧，可愛的英國，愛哭的亞瑟？</p><p>英國人於是說不出話來，他咬著嘴唇，迎上美國人張開的手臂。他們緊緊擁抱。</p><p>體溫，氣溫，心臟的跳動，皮膚的觸感。</p><p>回憶是歷史，像成堆的碎片從腦海散開；歡笑，眼淚，生疏，磨合，和好，細節早已不重要。此刻他們只有彼此。</p><p>倒計時3分鐘。</p><p>他離開美國人的懷抱，迎上對方揚起的嘴角和藍色眼睛，那裡依舊如星星般明亮。</p><p>美國人也回望著他，說，這樣看著你，連你那對滑稽的眉毛都覺得可愛得不得了，我這視力也太慘了，德克薩斯明明沒有度數。</p><p>英國人忍不住笑，他在美國人臉上捏了一把。然後把頭靠在對方肩膀上。</p><p>他們十指相扣，誰也沒有再開口。他們深愛著彼此。</p><p>倒計時30秒。光、溫度、重力如期剝離。</p><p>地球以30公里／秒的速度脫離公轉軌跡，滑向無法斷定方向的宇宙深淵，進入再也無人記錄的終端激波區域。 </p><p>3, 2, 1.</p><p>他們的肉體和靈魂終究與人類沒什麼不同，隨著加速脫軌的星球，化成四散的星塵。<br/><br/>幾百萬光年外的另一處星系文明，它們高度理性，善用工具，又富含情感，擁有超群的感知力。</p><p>它們把感知器官伸向那片星塵，震驚不已。</p><p>那星塵之間居然流淌著愛，帶著溫度、閃著光芒的愛。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>－Fin－</p><p>- "Until death us do apart.“「直到死亡把我們分開」</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. The Ghost</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>－Ｉｆ－</p>
<p> </p>
<p>美國是有點怕鬼的。</p>
<p>說「有點」是因為他並不真的恐懼，而更像是發自本能地排斥。</p>
<p>那些虛無縹緲、利用人類的恐懼和無知所臆造出的唯心現象——他看不見、不相信，也沒有多大興趣去瞭解。比起這些，恐怖電影裡的殺人狂魔顯然要真實可怕多了，還更容易讓人代入。</p>
<p>偶爾說到鬼魂的話題，他也只會用調侃的語氣隨意帶過，並不上心。對於他來說，那些遠不如科學和軍事和宇宙來得精確、密集，深奧和有趣。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>如果他能看見就好了。但英國有時會這麼想。</p>
<p>英國雖然看起來總像在生氣，但他並不是那種完全拒絕分享自己感受的人、和國家，尤其是對美國。他會希望自己眼中那些別人、別國不能理解的「奇幻現象」——那些總是維護他的小精靈和鬼魂們——能更被對方接受一些。</p>
<p>一個會友善地說出「願上帝保佑你」的國度，實質上卻是滿腦子的唯物主義，用科學和假設佔據思維，可真是精明又複雜。英國一邊批判式地想著，一邊略微慵懶地在床邊蹲下身來。</p>
<p>他很少有機會如此近距離地、仔細觀察美國的睡臉。</p>
<p>以往的那些時候，他多半比對方更早入睡，睡得更熟，並且時常在半夢半醒中，被對方惡作劇似地捏捏臉頰和耳朵胡亂逗弄一番。</p>
<p>英國抿了抿嘴角，翡翠色的瞳孔裡帶了些笑意，眼底映著美國的睡臉。</p>
<p>這是一張還挺有男人味的青年的臉，嗯，不難看。他在心裡給了個自認中肯的評價。</p>
<p>……好吧，還算英俊。</p>
<p>他伸出手，指尖拂過對方額前有些翹起的頭髮，閉著的眼瞼，然後是英挺的鼻樑，接著遊移到脖頸。他的動作非常輕，輕得沒有影響對方一絲一毫。</p>
<p>美國脖子上的動脈一下又一下地跳動著，規律而鮮明。那是強健生命力的證明，光看著仿佛就能感覺到溫暖甚至炙熱的跳動，讓他忍不住想去碰觸。</p>
<p>英國的手繼續移動著，慢慢往前伸展。他的手指緩緩穿過了美國的皮膚、穿過了他的脖頸和身軀，穿透了他的枕頭和身下的床鋪。</p>
<p>了無痕跡，沒有可著力的點。</p>
<p>沒有溫度，沒有觸覺。</p>
<p>英國把手又晃動了幾下，只是徒勞。他呆滯地凝視著自己懸空的手，良久才茫然地收了回來。他嘗試發出聲音：</p>
<p>「美國。」</p>
<p>「阿爾弗雷德……？」</p>
<p>美國的呼吸聲均勻而有力，並非細不可聞。他依舊睡得沉穩。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>啊……如果他能看見就好了。</p>
<p>英國低下頭喃喃地說。如果他還能看見我就好了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- Fin -</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>1. 關於本家設定裡，看不見鬼魂和幽靈的美國。</p>
<p>2. 假使英國被從地圖抹去，亞瑟從世間消失，魂魄意志回到他身旁。他卻看不見他。</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. The Cat</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>－Ｉｆ－</p><p> </p><p>美國的興趣愛好廣泛，這早已不是什麼秘密。作為年輕大國，他的旺盛精力和願意為愛好花心思的行動力，也是諸多年長國家難以企及的。</p><p>他喜歡叢林探險，也喜歡考古和攝影，既願意去挑戰獅子和熊這類龐然大物，也會照顧各種家養寵物，比如狗和貓。</p><p> </p><p>他和英國都養貓，一隻身軀壯碩活力充沛的白毛藍眼布偶貓，一隻小巧認生略顯高傲的雜色綠眼折耳貓。</p><p>兩隻貓在他們兩人共用鑰匙的公寓裡原該各占一角，但大多時候會湊在一起，也極少搶食。布偶貓經常用爪子在折耳貓身上撓來撓去，小折耳則喜歡窩在布偶貓龐大的身軀上歇息打盹。那生態簡直就像他們的主人一樣。</p><p>「你可真像你的主人。」這是美國經常對小折耳貓說的一句話。</p><p>每次他這麼說，坐在他身旁看書或刺繡的英國就會假裝翻個白眼：「它可比我們自由多了。再說，貓又聽不懂你在說什麼。」</p><p>這時美國就會故意張開手臂，把英國用力地圈進懷裡，強行擾亂英國的休閒時段：「其實呢，我很自私地覺得，它的主人還更可愛些。」然後他滿臉愉快地等著英國人的耳根泛起一些粉紅，再把嘴唇湊近輕輕吻上，「嘿，你看，多可愛。」</p><p>在木質地板上活動的寵物貓絲毫不在乎人類或國家的任何評價，甚至連看都懶得看他們一眼，只互相扒拉著爪子，把玩具毛線球又弄得更亂了些。</p><p> </p><p>兩隻寵物貓都喝牛奶，可惜英國的小折耳貓只對特定品牌的牛奶感興趣。</p><p>就像它的主人一樣挑剔。美國在超商採購時這麼想著。</p><p>他回到公寓，開門環顧四周。白色的布偶貓似乎跑到外面去了，只有小折耳貓窩在沙發上幾乎不動。</p><p>美國把偌大的購物袋扔在起居室空蕩蕩的桌上，從袋裡翻找出專為小折耳買的牛奶，再從沙發底下尋覓到小盆，倒上。</p><p>小貓咪跳下沙發，踮著腳步湊近食物盆，聞了聞，才探出舌尖緩緩舔舐著。</p><p>連吃東西的樣子，都跟他的主人一樣斯文可愛。</p><p>美國笑笑，轉身去整理桌上那棟雜貨之山。他邊收拾邊歎口氣，反省自己不小心又買太多了。</p><p> </p><p>小貓咪突然停下進食的動作，繼而喵嗚喵嗚地嗚咽了好幾聲。這小生物向來高傲而安靜，通常只有布偶貓也在場耍鬧時才會發出這樣的聲響。美國側過臉，有些驚訝地望著它。</p><p>他看見小折耳貓抬著頭，翡翠綠的瞳仁裡盈滿淚水。</p><p>「你怎麼了？」美國不解地打量起慢慢蜷起身軀的小貓。他走過去，蹲下身，一隻手把小生物撈起，穩穩地捧在他厚實的掌心裡；另一隻手輕撫著小貓身上柔軟的毛髮。</p><p>「是牛奶不新鮮嗎？還是不喜歡喝這個牌子了？小可愛，你怎麼會哭呢？」美國把他一貫的大音量壓到最低，「……你可真像你的主人。」他的聲調緩慢又溫柔。</p><p> </p><p>「原來你能看見我啊。」</p><p>英國與凝視著他的小折耳貓對望，臉上泛起溫柔的笑意。他慢慢蹲下身來，伸出手，手指輕輕劃過空氣。他手掌的位置和美國的手重疊，用相同的節奏，在小動物的毛髮上一下一下地拂過。他蒼白的手臂再次穿過美國的臂膀。</p><p>近距離對比之下，他發現美國似乎又曬黑了，手上的細小傷痕又增加了，他手背的骨骼和筋脈依舊健壯而突出。</p><p>真好。英國心想。</p><p>他把手收回來，輕輕晃動幾下。並不是錯覺，那輪廓又比前幾天模糊了些。周圍的聲音，也開始有些聽不清了。</p><p>啊……也許普魯士消失的時候，也是這個樣子的吧。</p><p> </p><p>高大的美國青年似乎蹲得有些麻痹，他調整動作，換成單膝跪在地板上，嘴上輕聲說些聽不清的詞語，他的手仍在安撫著蜷起身子的小折耳貓。</p><p>屬於英國的小折耳貓嗚咽著流淚，那淚珠一滴一滴地濡濕它柔軟乾淨的毛髮。</p><p> </p><p>英國把手肘撐在膝蓋上，歪著頭望向美國，他的嘴唇一張一合。</p><p>「美國，我好寂寞。」</p><p>「……阿爾弗雷德，我好想念你。」</p><p> </p><p>如果你能看見我就好了。</p><p> </p><p>- Fin -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>和前一篇的《Ghost》對應。</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Snowy night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>過早開始下起雪的冬天傍晚，倫敦郊外的那棟莊園大屋裡。</p><p>英國在上午的時候把那閒置許久的壁爐清掃乾淨。兄長們都不在家，晚餐結束後，他清洗完一個人的餐具，便從壁櫥裡拿出幾塊木炭扔進壁爐，點燃，再打開側面的通風口。</p><p>然後他坐進旁邊的籐椅裡，把還在進行的刺繡作品重新拿起，悠閒地在壁爐旁烤著火，椅子輕輕搖晃。</p><p> </p><p>「為什麼你不用暖爐呢？現在的科技多方便呀。」小精靈們問他。</p><p>「這樣更溫暖哦。」他回答。</p><p>「你太不與時俱進了，像老爺爺。」薄荷飛飛兔在他肩膀上滾了一圈，吃吃地笑著。</p><p>「嗯？」英國很是認真地想了一陣，然後側過頭，抿著嘴角笑起來，「我確實是老爺爺啊。」</p><p>「你才不是。」「大家都知道你在為心愛的美國小夥準備禮物呢，你是戀愛中的年輕人。」「多好看的刺繡呀。」小精靈們故意湊到英國的大腿旁七嘴八舌起來，視線聚集在他手中未完成的作品上。</p><p>英國紳士白皙的臉上泛起一抹紅暈：「別亂說。」</p><p>「唉呀，你們看他又害羞了。」「嘻嘻嘻……」</p><p>「我也會給英聯邦的其他人準備禮物的。」他略微有些底氣不足地辯駁。</p><p>「大家都很喜歡哦，那些親手製作的橘皮果醬，用好看的罐子和牛皮紙裝起來，綁上封口的絲帶；還有特地挑選的領帶，跟他們眼睛的顏色那麼相稱。」</p><p>「可是只有刺繡要花費最長時間呀。」</p><p>「……」這些精靈古怪的精靈。英國本來想這麼回嘴，卻覺得這話說出來很繞口，乾脆低下頭，刺繡針一下一下穿著線，不再理會它們。</p><p>時間緩慢流淌。壁爐的木炭仍在燃燒，細微的嗤嗤聲響夾著不太穩定的熱度，氧氣含量的下降讓他有些昏昏欲睡。</p><p> </p><p>小精靈們圍繞在睡著的英國身邊，它們輕聲交談：</p><p>「他依然那樣溫柔。」「但有時還是太彆扭了。」</p><p>「不坦率的樣子也很可愛。」「他看電影的時候還偷偷哭鼻子呢。」</p><p>「有什麼關係呢？我最喜歡這樣的他了。」「是呢。」</p><p>「唉呀，」小花仙低聲呼喊起來，「那個人來了。」</p><p> </p><p>美國把那件已經掛上雪花的外套掛在門口衣架上，登山靴在門口蹭了蹭就直接踏進屋裡。</p><p>他大步朝起居室走去，在看到籐椅上的身影時揚起嘴角一笑，下意識放輕腳步。等再走近些，他停下腳步，低頭俯視著英國安靜的睡臉，以及對方手上那尚未完成的手工作。</p><p>他伸手去探壁爐的溫度，似乎有些灼熱，於是徒手把英國連人帶椅提起來，往後挪動大約半步的距離才放下，幾乎沒製造什麼聲響。</p><p>「唉呀。」小精靈們紛紛交換視線，捂著嘴巴笑起來。英國睡得很沉，美國看不見它們，於是精靈們也就肆無忌憚地評論著： 「這個人力氣真大。」「很厲害呀。」「難怪他總會在這個人面前害羞呢。」</p><p> </p><p>美國把旁邊矮凳上的東西騰空，手中的袋子放在地上，徑直坐在英國身邊。</p><p>他支著下巴，藍色的雙眼隔著眼鏡片凝視著那張熟悉的臉。薄薄的嘴角閉合，呼吸平穩，長長的睫毛在眼睛下方投下淡淡的影子，還有那對金色的粗眉毛，也放鬆地舒展開。嗯，不說話的時候挺好看，當然說話的時候也好看，就是有點囉嗦。</p><p>他伸手掖了掖英國膝蓋上的小毛毯，又把對方的手從毛毯上撈過來，握進自己掌心裡。</p><p>那總是有些冰涼的手此刻是難得的溫暖。英國睡得頗為愜意，並沒有醒來的跡象。</p><p>「真難得啊。」他輕捏著那只比自己小一圍的瘦削的手，聲音裡帶著笑意。</p><p>他用另一隻手掀開地上的袋子，從裡面掏出兩隻大小不一致的泰迪熊--上面分別印著美國和英國的小國旗標誌，仔細看還能分辨出旗幟下方有疑似「A.F.J」和「A.K」的字樣--並把小熊們直接放進英國懷裡，然後自顧自地打量起來。</p><p>外面是雪夜，屋內是暖洋洋的壁爐，有橘色火光，籐椅，未完成的好看刺繡，還有懷裡抱著泰迪熊的、他心愛的英國人。</p><p>這場景可真像一幅畫。美國人心想。他有些得意地笑起來。</p><p>「那麼，提前祝你節日快樂，亞瑟。」他握住英國人的手，在對方掌心處落下一吻。</p><p> </p><p>「他真好。」「他們真好。」</p><p>小精靈們聚在遠一些的角落，近乎歎息著說。</p><p> </p><p>－Fin－</p><p> </p><p>此時的三位英倫大舅子們：</p><p>「大冬天不在家烤火，跑到外面來喝酒？！搞什麼？！」</p><p>「北愛你小聲點，難道要在家看美國那臭小子跟傻弟弟曬恩愛？老子可不想。」</p><p>「蘇哥別這樣凶嘛，給他們留點空間不好嗎？回頭還可以拿這件事捉弄英格蘭呢」</p><p>「威爾士你才是比較陰險吧」</p><p>（精靈們：英倫四兄弟的彆扭大概寫在基因裡……）</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Love is...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>                                                           </p><p>火車在歐洲大陸南部的廣袤平原上。</p><p>天空已經開始泛白，太陽仍未完全升起，空氣仍像黎明前那般清涼。</p><p>他們面對面坐著。</p><p>亞瑟的手臂交叉抱在胸前，正合著眼睛打盹。他縮著肩膀，頭略略歪著靠在座位上，呼吸很輕，看上去很安靜。</p><p>坐在他對面的阿爾弗雷德抬頭看了一眼，站起身把自己一直放置在旁的皮夾克輕輕披在亞瑟身上。看到亞瑟並沒有醒來的跡象，眉頭似乎也舒展了些，他很是滿意地坐回去，再次抄起手機，刷起NASA中心的實況更新。</p><p>這次的低軌道衛星發射，真讓人期待啊。他這麼想著。</p><p>只是沒過幾分鐘，他就有些走神了，電子螢幕上密密麻麻的小字並不讓人愉快。他於是乾脆放下手機，開始漫不經心地打量起亞瑟：瘦削的肩膀，白皙的臉龐，薄薄的嘴唇微微抿著，小而微翹的鼻尖，還有那粗眉毛上方隨著呼吸一顫一顫的金色碎髮。</p><p>他真好看。</p><p>那對眉毛很扎眼，但依舊好看。</p><p>阿爾弗雷德沒有做出其他動作，也沒有發出任何聲響，就只是打量。</p><p> </p><p>火車勻速地行駛著，晨曦已經明亮起來。突然的一個小顛簸把亞瑟驚醒了。他的肩膀短促地抖了抖，隨即睜開眼睛，第一時間便看到藍眼的高個子美國青年正對他露出毫無保留的爽朗笑容：</p><p>「早安啊，亞瑟。」 聲音不算大，卻情感飽滿。</p><p>「……早安。」容易害羞的、有著漂亮的綠色眼睛的英國人並不知道美國人到底盯著他的睡臉看了多久，他不打算去猜測，更不打算主動詢問。他目光閃爍地瞥了阿爾弗雷德幾眼，沒再說話，但在低頭看到身上那件皮夾克後，還是沒藏住情緒，臉紅了些。他不自然地調整了坐姿，把身旁的作座位空出一些，然後把那件外套從身上移到大腿上。</p><p>阿爾弗雷德這下發自內心地高興了起來，仿佛若干分鐘前的百無聊賴一掃而空。他「蹭」地一下從座位上站起來，快速轉身，大咧咧地往亞瑟身旁一坐；順便把對方有些蒼白的纖瘦左手撈進自己的右掌心，用不至於過大的力度裹住。短短幾秒鐘的動作便占滿了亞瑟身旁的所有空間。</p><p> </p><p>趕在英國人害羞掙脫或開口抱怨之前，美國青年大方地扔下一句：</p><p>「嘿，亞瑟。就現在，我可以親你一下嗎？」</p><p>順便，不接受反對意見哦。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- Fin -</p><p> </p><p>所謂愛，是你能在我身旁。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. 健忘／Forgetful</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>「所有東西都收拾好了嗎？」高個子的美國青年抱著雙臂倚在牆上，看著坐在小板凳上穿鞋的英國人，和他身旁那不大不小的手拉行李箱。</p><p>「差不多了。」英國含糊地回答。他瘦削的身軀倚在偌大的鞋櫃旁邊，在美國看來，那一動一動的肩膀顯得尤其可愛。</p><p>英國不緊不慢地把皮鞋的帶子系好，然後站起來，略顯猶豫地看向美國。</p><p>「你確定？」美國轉身，從身後的櫃子裡抽出一把有著復古手柄的折疊傘，朝英國遞過去，笑嘻嘻地補上一句：「你啊，真不愧是丟三落四大王。」</p><p>無法否認對方的調侃，雨傘的主人只能鬱悶地接過物件，低聲嘟囔了句：「閉嘴……笨蛋。」</p><p>然後是幾秒鐘的沉默。</p><p>美國站直身子，朝英國站的位置靠近了些：「總覺得這種場景似乎挺少見的啊，平常都是你站在你家那小玫瑰庭院前送我走。」</p><p>英國抬起眼，飛快地瞥了美國一眼，又低下頭去：「是啊。」聲音比往常低一些，顯得有些低落。</p><p>美國人知道眼前這位好看卻由顯得憂鬱的英國人在想什麼，那猶豫的語氣裡揉滿了離別前的傷感。</p><p> </p><p>可以的話，他當然也希望對方能多逗留幾天，然後他們可以一起去超商採購，萬一不幸碰上一場大雨，還能趁著一起洗澡時親熱一番。</p><p>或者他可以開著他喜歡的復古收藏車，載著他喜歡的這個人，去那家英國一向喜歡、卻不走運地在週末休息的印度餐廳共進晚餐。</p><p>又或者他們可以呆在家哪裡也不去，就只是聊天，然後他看著英國在廚房忙碌的背影，心裡期待著英國能再為他做出一次成功的芒果味松糕。</p><p>——如果可以的話。</p><p> </p><p>然而他們總是有太多不可以。</p><p> </p><p>美國仔細打量起眼前戀人的眉角眼梢，看著那底下藏不住的小情緒，還是忍不住笑了起來。</p><p>他用右手把那位瘦削的、表情彆扭的英國紳士拉進懷裡，高挺的鼻子輕輕貼上對方小而柔軟的耳垂，問：「捨不得？」</p><p>難得地沒有承認也沒有否認。英國只是沉默著，伸手圈住美國壯實有力的手臂。紳士那緊繃的肩膀總算放鬆了些，他順著姿勢把臉埋進對方的肩膀。</p><p>「下周又會見面了，」美國低頭蹭蹭脖頸旁邊的金色腦袋，聲音裡遞增的沉穩蓋過笑意：「放心，我會想你的。」</p><p>這麼說著，他忍不住又親了親英國不安分的發梢。</p><p>良久，一句帶著鼻音的「我也是」從懷裡傳出，悶悶的竟像帶著一絲哭腔。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>－Fin－</p><p> </p><p>一旦相愛，仿佛就有了弱點。</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. －Breeze－</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>5小時的時差，跨一次日界線。</p><p>倫敦的清晨到來的時候，華盛頓的夜晚終於有沉靜下來的趨勢。</p><p>那位喜歡紅茶的紳士一如往常，在清晨5:45準時睜開眼睛，他揉了揉惺忪睡眼，溫柔地與家中的小精靈們道早安。</p><p>這時19歲的美國青年在自家的床上睡得四仰八叉，夢境內容依稀與剛攻略完的遊戲有關。</p><p> </p><p>英國青年一邊迅速地流覽清晨就投送到門口的報紙，一邊有條不紊地吃完紅茶、司康餅和玫瑰果醬組成的早餐；國際新聞頻道的提要播放完後他便關上了電視，然後打開工作手記，把秘書馬里歐剛傳到工作手機的日程添上。</p><p>華盛頓原本喧囂的夜晚終於安靜了，大個子的美國青年在睡夢中翻了個身，差點壓到放在枕頭邊的德克薩斯。</p><p> </p><p>園藝手套、清除枯枝雜草的剪子和鏟子、除蟲噴劑、大遮陽帽，裝備完畢的英國紳士細心地照料起他最心愛的、種滿各色薔薇和花草的小庭院。偶爾還能聽到他低聲哼起不知名的小調；在這難得能夠休息的週末，他的心情看上去很不錯。</p><p>「啪」 地一聲關上床頭那個設置著"Let's go to the Hamburger Street-~"的鬧鐘，金發藍眼的青年終於睜開了眼睛。他用力掀開被子從床上彈起，飛快地洗漱穿戴，然後抓起帶帽的運動外套大步走出門口。他的肚子餓極了，目的地當然是離住所最近的M記。</p><p> </p><p>第三位行人在長滿玫瑰的小庭院前駐足，這次是一位老紳士。他摘了頭上的帽子，向正忙碌著的英國青年道了聲早安，並稱讚這庭院使人心情愉悅，真是美好極了。</p><p>眉粗目秀的青年神情有些彆扭地笑了起來，像是仍不習慣被稱讚一樣，在這個上午他第三次紅了臉。</p><p>在M記飽餐過後美國人打包外帶了5個漢堡和2大杯可樂，並在回住宅的路上開始消滅它們。正在晨跑的中年人和青年男女笑著對他道早安，偶爾有熟悉的面孔還會駐足攀談幾句。在這難得能夠休息的週末他突然改變了主意，決定去公園隨便晃晃消磨時間。</p><p> </p><p>難得沒有失敗的烤牛肉三明治就著蔬果沙拉和玫瑰花茶，便是英國人還算豐盛的午餐。清洗餐具後，他坐回沙發上繼續之前未完成的玫瑰刺繡。他可愛的英國短毛貓原本偎在他大腿邊，後來乾脆呼嚕呼嚕地鑽到他懷裡打盹去。午後的陽光落在身上柔和且溫暖，冬天已經結束了。</p><p>接了一通上司打來的抱怨連天的電話，19歲的美國青年似乎不以為意，他吹了聲口哨，把電話那頭的怒氣截斷。週末上午公園裡的人比往常多，有白髮蒼蒼的老夫婦 手拉著手從面前走過，有成群聊天和開讀書會的年輕人，有父母帶著興高采烈地提著點心籃的孩子們在公園野餐。他安靜地注視著人群，片刻過後便拿起智能手機飛快地打起字來。</p><p> </p><p>收到越洋資訊時他習慣性地皺了皺那對金色的粗眉毛，並在心裡開始抱怨起來：那個笨蛋，特地發一條「下次過去 再吃你那些難吃得要命的司康餅DDDD」是什麼意思嘛，而且為什麼是「難吃得要命」……他越想越覺得羞惱，想認真反駁又覺得有些底氣不足，於是一字一句地回 複：「笨蛋！不許，說，難吃！到時候做一大堆……撐死你。」短信收尾幾乎讓人能想像出那氣得鼓起來的臉頰。</p><p>哈哈。戴著眼鏡的美國青年笑著放下手機，在公園長凳上愉快地伸展開了手腳，陽光穿過樹葉的縫隙斑駁地映在他的臉上。</p><p>細小的腳步聲打破了短暫的沉靜，那戶來公園野餐的人家裡的小男孩遠遠地跑來，歡快地遞過來一枝棒棒糖：「大個子哥哥，這個給你。」眼睛閃亮亮的。「Wow! 這可真是個大禮物，謝啦！」19歲青年朝著不遠處的男孩父母們笑笑，才伸手揉了揉那顆毛茸茸的小腦袋。</p><p> </p><p>英國青年在常去的書店買了幾本小說和一本華茲華斯的詩集，之後在超商採購了做司康餅和蘋果派會用到的材料。在回住宅的路上遇到了鄰居那對性情極好的老夫婦。 他們微笑著說：「柯克蘭先生，您今天看上去也很有精神，真是太好了。」簡單的寒暄過後，他不得不羞澀地收下老太太執意送給他的蔓越莓小曲奇。</p><p> </p><p>他從公園的長凳上起身，神情明亮地邁開大步，一邊舉起了手機。</p><p>他回到家中，放下了手上的購物袋和小曲奇，從外套的口袋裡拿出了手機。</p><p> </p><p>大洋兩端的推特帳號幾乎同步更新了狀態：</p><p>「愉快的週末。一切很好。」</p><p> </p><p>－Fin－</p><p> </p><ol>

</ol>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>1. 按本家對國人組的定義，推動國家前進的國民意志是「風」，那麼國與國民的互動，大概就是微風(Breeze)了。</p><p>2. 隔著遙遠的大西洋相戀，像這樣保持自己的生活步調、把「想念著對方」當成日常生活一部分的米英，是我很喜歡的模式之一。經常會覺得，他們平時大概就是這樣的吧。</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. 心跳／Heartbeat</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>英國就那樣安靜地躺在沙發上睡著，胸口規律地起伏，呼吸幾乎細不可聞。</p><p> </p><p>美國站在沙發旁凝視著英國人的睡臉，在窗簾被秋天的冷風吹起一角的時候，他雙膝跪在沙發前，伏下腦袋輕輕地靠在英國的胸口，鼓膜傳來年長國家的心跳聲。</p><p>撲通，撲通。</p><p>不算特別有力，節奏比他的稍快一些。</p><p>幾百年前的英國的心跳也是這樣的嗎。美國覺得自己有點想不起來了。應該是更緩慢、更沉穩的才對吧？因為還只是孩童模樣的他和加拿大窩在少年英格蘭懷裡，總是很快就能睡著——當然也可以歸功於這個人總能用帶著些微鼻音的英倫腔調述說出精彩的魔法童話和勇者故事。</p><p>美國把頭顱又朝上移動一些，身下青年瘦削的鎖骨和眼鏡框一起硌得他的耳側發疼，他於是把腦袋重新挪回對方的胸口位置。</p><p>撲通，撲通。</p><p>心率確實是偏快的，至少比大多數正值青壯年的國家都快。也許是年紀的關係？即便這人的外表是個有著娃娃臉的23歲青年，骨子裡終究是歷經千年的國家了，皮膚骨骼下佈滿著時代的傷痕。</p><p> </p><p>「美國……？」英國揉著眼睛醒來，半睜著的翡翠綠瞳孔像籠罩著一層迷霧的湖水。</p><p>美國抬起頭，先是一愣，然後揚起嘴角笑了。他伸手輕撫著英國額前的亞麻金色碎發，後者也輕聲笑了起來。</p><p>「……你在做什麼？」</p><p>「聽你的心跳。」</p><p>「……莫名其妙，」英國人從鼻子裡哼了聲，抬起手勾住美國人的手指，「你的腦袋重死了，我差點呼吸困難。」</p><p>「我的腦細胞密度大，」年輕國家不著邊際地回答，反手去捏年長國家略為冰涼的指尖，「你還想睡嗎？」</p><p>「被你這樣壓著誰還睡得著。再說該出門買晚餐了。」</p><p>「哦——這下不用去想怎麼拯救廚房了。」</p><p>英國翻了個顯而易見的白眼，揮了揮手示意美國移開：「我要起來了。」</p><p>「再這樣呆一會。」美國索性坐到地板上，重新伏在英國人的胸口前。</p><p>「嗯……」英國的聲音隔著胸腔傳來，「……你這是借機撒嬌。」</p><p>「就當作是吧。」</p><p>英國就不再說話了。他把手放在美國的頭上，一下一下地撫著他濃金色的頭髮。</p><p>又是一陣風穿過窗戶吹來，秋天的泥土味夾著英國身上若隱若現的紅茶氣息捲進美國的鼻腔裡。</p><p>以及那不太有力的心跳聲。</p><p>撲通，撲通。</p><p> </p><p>他就在這裡，在我身邊。美國閉上眼睛這樣想著。</p><p> </p><p>－Fin－</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. 白廳的貓</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>美國駐英大使在9月份的時候，給英國外交及國協事務部的貓Palmerston（昵稱：泡沫）送了份禮物——美國國旗圖樣的領結。</p><p>這位貓主管於是發了推特曬照片：「感謝美國朋友的這份禮物，象徵了米英兩國之間‘喵’不可言的特殊關係！」 </p><p> </p><p>－　－</p><p>這些貓貓在唐寧街10號和白廳附近的辦公場合出沒，對英國來說早就不是什麼陌生事了。仔細回想起來，起碼有10年了吧？大概。</p><p> </p><p>英國喜歡貓嗎？嚴格來說他對寵物沒有偏愛，小精靈也好，貓貓狗狗或者小兔子小知更鳥，都一視同仁地喜歡。</p><p>然而這些平常總是不親近人類的高傲的貓科生物，卻對他異常地熱絡。每次到那附近辦公，小生物們會邁開悠閒腳步往他熨燙得整齊的褲腿靠過來，在那上面留下顏色分明的毛髮，眼睛眯起一條縫，蹭了又蹭。</p><p>腳踝邊的暖意和小動物的溫順總是讓英國忍不住心中一軟。這時候他會把公事包放下，到茶水間裡拿出小碟子，倒上些牛奶。在貓咪舔著牛奶時，他伸出白皙的手指在它們下巴附近撓癢癢。</p><p> </p><p>在那些工作結束後並不怎麼炎熱的下午或傍晚，他索性坐在辦公樓前的樓梯上，把那些乖巧得讓路人驚訝的貓咪抱在懷裡，好看的綠色眼睛眯起一些，夕陽的餘光把他的睫毛打得閃亮亮。</p><p> </p><p>這個下午也不例外，外交部尊貴的貓咪泡沫踩著輕快的腳步朝他走來，等英國蹲下身，索性鑽進他臂彎裡。</p><p>英國看著黑白兩色的貓咪脖頸下的美國國旗領結，輕輕說了句：「那傢伙……就喜歡搞這些小花樣。」抿著的嘴角含著笑。</p><p> </p><p>－</p><p>「哈哈，你發現我給貓咪送的禮物啦？」</p><p>「那領結的設計可真是不敢恭維。」</p><p>「明明配色就跟你家國旗一樣。」</p><p>「誰在說配色了。」</p><p>「那張照片挺可愛的，貓咪眯著眼睛的樣子跟你挺像哦。」</p><p>「笨蛋，根本不像。」</p><p>「說起來，本來想讓大使也給你帶份禮物的，想了想還是算了。」</p><p>「哈……？」英國疑惑地看著手機螢幕對面一臉認真的美國，略為不快地哼了聲，「反正沒人期待你那些品味堪憂的禮……」</p><p>「下星期見面的時候，我親自給你戴上，那才有誠意！」神采飛揚的超大國朝他露出個大笑臉，</p><p>「……哼。」英國瞪了眼對面的青年，「就喜歡搞這些小花樣。」</p><p> </p><p>「等我哦。親愛的亞瑟。」年輕國家眨眨藍色眼睛，嘴角上揚。</p><p>……笨蛋。年長國家把手機鏡頭挪開些，忍不住又抿起嘴角笑了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>－Fin－</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. 冷暖／Temperature</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>每個冬天都很怕冷的英國，通常會在羊絨打底衫上再套一件毛衣，再額外蓋上一條披肩；腳上穿厚厚的襪子和絨質室內拖鞋。手裡總要捧著他珍愛的烙著獅子國徽的馬克杯——那可是女王60年在位紀念日時特地送的——然後在裡面盛滿熱茶，萬一涼了就倒掉，重新倒上滾燙的液體。</p><p>即便如此，每晚換上睡衣鑽進被窩的時候，他仍舊手腳冰涼，輾轉許久難以入眠。嚴寒季節對平時總能很快入睡的他來說，煎熬程度大概只比每年七月那陣子好些許。</p><p> </p><p>美國說這樣可不行，至少我在你身邊這陣子不行。在華盛頓和紐約每年的風雪中歷練不少的青年，這次來倫敦的行李比以往都多。</p><p>這個晚上他給英國人沖了杯高熱量的熱可哥，趁著香噴噴的液體冒煙時再扔進幾顆香草味的棉花糖。接著把電影DVD放上，從行李箱裡挖出條足夠兩人蓋的懶人毯，把自己和粗眉毛青年都包裹起來——惹來後者半哼哼著的嘲諷，說正常人才不會往行李中塞這種東西。</p><p>美國人說我可沒說過自己是正常人，手臂伸過來直接把英國人的肩膀覆蓋住。</p><p>晚上睡覺的時候他們一如往常躺在英國房間那張維多利亞時代的大床上，特地從白宮管家那邊順走的那個迷你暖爐被放在靠近英國手臂的一側，正發出細微的電磁聲響。</p><p>美國人把手槍和隨身通訊設備都收拾好，迅速拉著還在讀華茲華斯的詩集的英國人鑽進被窩，然後從背後擁抱住他，手臂繞過他的腰際，手掌直接握住把英國人冰涼的手，大腿不太安分地貼住他的臀部，從脖頸到背脊到腰的溫暖讓年長國家的睏意呈幾何級上升。</p><p>英國人本來還想裝模作樣地抱怨說你這傢夥又大塊頭又重搞得我都動彈不得，然而年輕國家的腦袋貼了過來，鼻樑蹭過他的耳垂，說你連頭髮上都有可可和棉花糖的香味，真想一口吃掉。</p><p>英國人感覺耳側燙了起來，肩膀忍不住抖了下，手肘往後去戳美國人的腹部，然後側頭說了句，小精靈們都在呢，別鬧，笨蛋。</p><p>年輕國家沒反駁那些奇幻話題，卻也就真的沒有再鬧騰。只是在英國昏沉沉閉上眼睛的時候低聲說了句，你的手腳都不冷了，很好。末了又說，晚安，亞瑟。</p><p>年長國家哼哼著應答：晚安，阿爾弗雷德。連名字的最後一個濁音都沒發清楚，就直接不醒人事了。</p><p> </p><p>蜷縮在暖爐旁的小花仙戳了戳身旁的薄荷飛飛兔，兩隻小精靈對視一眼，接著吃吃地笑起來。</p><p>有那個人在的時候，英國就不覺得冷了。真好。</p><p> </p><p>－Fin－</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. 火箭觀測</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>美國航太總局NASA和商業公司Space X合作，又順利往太空發射了火箭，這次的任務是給太空站補給資源。</p><p> </p><p>火箭或衛星發射照片裡的人群，偶爾會出現美國青年的身影。</p><p>他站在觀測人群裡的模樣：肩膀寬厚，雙手悠閒地插在空軍外套的衣兜，微仰著頭，呼吸在冷空氣裡清晰可見。</p><p>火箭劃開氣流，隨著推進器的巨響衝破雲霄的時候，人群爆發出歡呼，周圍的人們擁抱雀躍。而他則咧嘴笑起來，藍眼睛裡流露出的興奮像順利闖過叢林的大男孩，有點野性又帶著驕傲。</p><p>英國人很快傳來訊息表示祝賀，美國人一看時間，立即撥通視頻通話，說：原來你也在看。</p><p>年長國家努努嘴，答：我剛好有空。</p><p>在對方的凝視中，他才又擠出一句：因為我知道你在看。</p><p>美國人就對著他那漂亮的英國戀人笑，眼底迸出的星星簡直能穿過螢幕，砸得英國人臉頰泛出粉紅，嘴上卻忍不住露出笑意。</p><p>這個心懷宇宙的男人啊。而我愛他。他手指觸點螢幕上年輕的面龐，悄悄地想。</p><p> </p><p>－Fin－</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. To the Sun.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>原本預定在2018年8月的第二個週六發射的派克太陽探測器，因為天氣影響改到週日啟程。</p><p>美國的科學家一頓忙碌下來，航天器順利升空，換來遍佈地球的感動和掌聲。 <br/>
 </p><p>美國人在電話裡開懷地笑，說改期正好，讓它週日(SunDay)朝太陽出發。</p><p>英國人邊喝著上午第二杯紅茶邊對著視頻通訊那頭的傢夥說，收起你的宇宙狂熱吧，熬完夜就快去睡。</p><p>美國打了個毫不掩飾的呵欠，把手機鏡頭對著甘迺迪發射中心那燃料氣味幾乎撲出螢幕的夜空，答非所問，無論如何還是想立刻讓你看到這畫面嘛。</p><p>英國抿起藏不住笑意的嘴角，說你們NASA那些吵鬧的宣傳和直播比你這個還清晰。</p><p>美國人把鏡頭調回，笑得一臉狡黠，說得沒錯，但有些事航天局的人可不會在公告上說。</p><p>英國哼了一聲，還是沒忍住問，什麼事。</p><p>「這個月不是一直在徵集姓名刻在太陽探測器晶片上嘛，那是我的主意。」</p><p>英國咕噥著說大致也猜得出來，你就喜歡這種熱鬧。</p><p>美國人也不否認：「但是呢，在其他人提交名字之前，我就先在晶片上動手啦。」笑得很是得意。</p><p>「⋯⋯濫用職權。」英國人抵抗不住那笑容，只好小聲嘀咕。</p><p>「對。我擅自佔用了最前頭幾行空間，寫下了我們的名字。」</p><p>英國一愣，心情略為複雜：「這個發射器我家好像也沒怎麼出力⋯⋯」言下之意是讓「英國」這名稱出現在上面未免對其他國家不公平。</p><p>「哈哈，我寫的是'阿爾弗雷德.F.瓊斯'和'亞瑟.柯克蘭'哦。」</p><p> </p><p>——他們的人類名字。極其常見、卻又極其不常「真正」使用的名字。</p><p>英國人一瞬間就說不出話來了。</p><p>美國人眼鏡片下的藍色眼睛倒映著發射基地的燈光通明，嘴角上揚起來：「這樣我們就可以一起'碰觸'太陽了，亞瑟。」</p><p> </p><p>- Alfred F. Jones &amp; Arthur Kirkland. </p><p>- To the Sun.  </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- Fin - </p><p> </p><p>那個眼裡裝著星辰、心懷宇宙的美國青年。 追逐太陽的國度。</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>